moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Woods
Royal Woods is a 2021 computer-animated teen adventure musical comedy film based on the Nickelodeon show, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Loud_House The Loud House]. It is directed by James Bobin, with a screenplay written by Ehren Kruger and executive producers Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. The film is produced by Paramount Players, Walden Media, and Nickelodeon Movies, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is set to be released on August 2, 2021. It takes place after the show's second season and before the events of the third season. Cast :Main article: Cast and crew of Royal Woods *Cameron Boyce as Lincoln Lockwood, the only son in the Lockwood family. *Ralph Fiennes as Maurice Hopkins, the film's villain, Clyde's uncle and the don of Royal Woods. *Terrell Ransom Jr. as Clyde McBride, Lincoln's best friend. *Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lincoln's girlfriend. *Dove Cameron as Lori Lockwood, the bossy elder sister of the Lockwood family. *Olivia Holt as Leni Lockwood, the ditzy fashionista sister of the Lockwood family. *Denyse Tontz as Luna Lockwood, the musician sister of the Lockwood family. *Stefanie Scott as Luan Lockwood, the comedienne of the Lockwood family. *Olivia Olson as Lynn Lockwood, the athlete of the Lockwood family. *Daniella Monet as Lucy Lockwood, the gloomy emo of the Lockwood family. *Kayla Maisonet as Lana Lockwood and Lola Lockwood, the twins of the Lockwood family. *Jenna Ortega as Lisa Lockwood, the child genius of the Lockwood family. *Mia Talerico as Lily Lockwood, the baby of the Lockwood family. *Jason Isaacs as Lucius Harper, the henchman of Hopkins. *Gary Oldman as General James Strom, the no-nonsense general of the Royal Woods Police Department. *Ty Simpkins as Bobby Santiago, Lori's boyfriend. *Kelly Osbourne as Rita Lockwood, the mother of the Lockwood family. *Danny DeVito as Lynn Lockwood Sr., the father and leader of the Lockwood family. *Will Ferrell as Howard McBride, one of Clyde's two dads. *Samuel L. Jackson as Harold McBride, one of Clyde's two dads. *Robert De Niro as Albert "Pop-Pop" Lockwood, the Lockwood kids' grandfather. He makes a cameo at the middle of the film. *Harrison Ford as Bud Grouse, the grouchy neughbor of the Lockwood family. Production Development After the series premiere of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Loud_House The Loud House] is released, co-producer Spike Jonze suggests that there will be a movie based on the series and announces that he will produce the movie. On December 5, 2017, Jon Favreau, Roger Birnbaum, and Nick Goldsmith join Jonze into producing it, and Favreau decides to direct the movie. But on July 4, 2019, it is announced that James Bobin will direct the movie. On November 16, 2019, Ehren Kruger, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller were hired to write the script. On April 9, 2020, Jonze announces that John Debney will score the film on Good Morning America. On November 2, 2020, Entertainment Weekly debuted the first official image on the cover of their magazine, along with nine new photos. On December 25, 2020, Faverau changes the Louds' last names to the Lockwoods, but the house is still named "The Loud House". Casting In January 2018, Cameron Boyce is announced to play Lincoln. Two months later, Dove Cameron, Olivia Holt, Denyse Tontz, Stefanie Scott, Olivia Olson, Daniella Monet, Kayla Maisonet, Jenna Ortega, and Mia Talerico are announced to play the Loud Sisters. The supporting cast, including Terrell Ransom Jr., Isabella Crovetti-Cramp, Ty Simpkins, Kelly Osbourne, Danny DeVito, Will Ferrell, Samuel L. Jackson, Robert De Niro, and Harrison Ford were announced between March and April to play Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, the Loud Parents, Clyde's dads, Pop-Pop, and Mr. Grouse. On May 2019, Ralph Fiennes, Jason Isaacs, Gary Oldman, Timothy Spall, and Helena Bonham Carter are announced to portray new characters. On July 9, 2020, co-producer Spike Jonze reveal the names of the characters on Good Morning America. Soundtrack *''See also: Royal Woods/Soundtrack'' In April 9, John Debney was revealed to be scoring the film. The songs are songs from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Mis%C3%A9rables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], Mary Poppins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallfoot_(film) Smallfoot], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clifford's_Really_Big_Movie Clifford's Really Big Movie], My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pooh's_Grand_Adventure:_The_Search_for_Christopher_Robin Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat]. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Trivia Gallery Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.06.41 PM.png|The Lockwoods preparing to drive off to the sunset at the end of the film